


The Reichenbach Fall: The Aftermath

by Luscinnia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A missing scene, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscinnia/pseuds/Luscinnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Lestrade after Sherlock "died"? This is a (possible?) missing scene from "The Reichenbach Fall".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reichenbach Fall: The Aftermath

“Today is the 14th of June 2012, 1500 hours. My name is DS Andrew Mills. With me are…”  
He lets them state their names. There are six people in the room. A lot for a simple inquiry. It is his turn. “Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.” He adds his date of birth.   
He can’t remember when he was the one leading an interview. It is too long ago. He sounds calm, although he is nervous, his shoulders slightly hunched. He looks defeated.   
“You know why we came together today?” Mills asks and Lestrade nods before he remembers that the recorder won’t be able to catch this. “Yes.” he simply says.   
The looks they give him are self-contained, distant. Nothing is giving him a hint what they may think now.   
They. They are the Chief Superintendent, Lestrade’s superior, a small lipped woman from the Directorate of Public Affairs, a lawyer and Donovan, his DS.

  
“You were acquainted with Mr Sherlock Holmes, Inspector?” Mills sounds neutral. Like the rest he gives nothing away. Quite the professional, Lestrade thinks. Donovan next to him shifts in her seat. “Yes.” he answers.   
He could elaborate, tell them how he got to know Sherlock, how it came that he let him work on more and more cases. He doesn’t.   
  
“Is it true that you engaged the aformentioned Sherlock Holmes in several of your major investigations?”   
Lestrade feels tired. “Yes, maybe a handful.” He can feel how Donovan next to him straightens her back in silent protest. “Ms Donovan would you like to add something?” Mills asks. She clears her throat. “I’d like to mention that in my memory it had been more than a handful of cases.” She is careful with her choice of words. They all know that memories are fickle things. That had sounded a bit different when she made him explain himself the first time in front of the Chief Superintendent. Maybe, Lestrade allows himself this acrid thought, the lack of her spineless lover makes her be more careful.   
  
He feels sorry for that the next second, but he is still angry… disappointed. He throws a quick look at her, she looks back for a split second before she fixes her eyes on Mills.   
“You are aware of the consequences of your activities?”  
“Yes.”  
How aware he is! Painfully but in comparison what he already lost and what he could still lose the former weighs considerably heavier.   
“I could get suspended or dismissed and in case of the latter would probably lose my claim on any form of a pension plan if not entirely then the one I currently hold.” he adds, thinking of his family.   
  
“Good, you know about it then and I like to presume you are also aware of the entire width of possible consequences not only for your…”   
Lestrade cuts him off. “I know. I’m not a greenhorn.” he snarls and rubs his face with both hands. Donovan watches him, he can feel her gaze on his cheek, finding it like burning into his flesh.  
“Lestrade.” The Chief Superintendent raises his voice for the first time. “You are a good officer. You’ve served the Metropolitan Police Service always dutifully and well in the past….” Et cetera, et cetera, Lestrade thinks.  Can mean freedom, could mean banishment. He just wants to get over with it.   
  
“We are not going to suspend or dismiss you.”   
Now there is something. He looks up, only now realising he had avoided to look at any of them. Maybe he wasn’t that innocent at all?   
“You will remain in our service as a Detective Inspector but we will keep you under strict supervision. Are we clear on that? There won’t be any consulting detectives, any outbound resources or researchers. Textbook, Lestrade.”   
“Yes, guv. Crystal clear.” Lestrade says. Still defeated, still guilty.   
  
He is free to leave after a further hour. He never needed that cigarette more than now. The first time after almost two years that he smokes again.   
“Greg.” Donovan. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” she simply says. The only one. Out of five other people in that room  she is the only one who finally said it; who understood.  
Lestrade nods.   
“Thank you, Donovan.”   
She squeezes his hand, understands, leaves.   
  
Leaves him with his memories and his cigarette and the feeling of emptiness.   
He goes through what he knows of the five stages of grief.   
Acceptance? Far from it.  
Bargaining? Definitely not. He was willing to be dismissed.  
Anger? Definitely.  
Depression? To follow.   
Denial and Isolation? Not likely. 

  
If he only knew what was yet to come…

… if he only knew…

He goes home. Away from the old life into a new one. This empty one. A friend less, an experience more.   
An interview endured and still a copper. Maybe he can still make a difference. Maybe.  
Who knows?


End file.
